


The Sound of You(r Heartbeat in My Ears)

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: He’d brought it on himself, Michael decided as he experimentally tugged at the cuffs binding his wrists to the bed. The only irritating thing was how long it’d taken Ryan to get the hint.





	The Sound of You(r Heartbeat in My Ears)

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

“What do I have to fucking  _do_ , Ryan?”

“Excuse me?”

“Christ, I’ve only mentioned it like six times this week! Twice on camera!” Michael yanked the beanie off his head, running a hand through his short-cropped hair in annoyance before reseating the hat. “Do I need to put it on a neon fucking sign?”

Ryan quirked an eyebrow, saving the project he’d been editing and pulling his headphones from around his neck. Slowly, he turned in his chair, looking the younger man up and down. “You’re getting worked up and being vague, Michael. What are you talking about?”

Brown eyes met his blue ones with challenge, keeping firm eye contact as the younger man spoke. “Sounding.”

“Oh.” Now that he had his answer, Ryan chuckled and turned back to his computer. “Friday night, then. If you’re good.”

“Christ’s sake, you’re thicker than Gavin sometimes…” He muttered, turning to head back to the main office. A hand caught his wrist, yanking him back towards the desk.

“I said if you were good. Better work on that if you want a reward.” Ryan’s fingers rubbed over his wrist slowly, before he released the younger man and went back to his work.

Swallowing, he nodded once, hurrying back to the office. Suddenly it seemed very important that he get all his assigned work done quickly, and maybe a little extra.

–

When Michael was being good, he was very good.

He was good the moment he stepped into Ryan’s house after work, turning an eager smile on him, grasping his hand and making to tug him towards the bedroom. The older man only shook his head, freeing himself from the grip and shedding his jacket and shoes, sauntering for the kitchen. “You still don’t know if you’re being punished or rewarded.” He noted, pulling two cans of soda from the fridge, tossing one over to Michael as he shifted from foot to foot in the doorway.

“No, but I wanna find out. C’mon, Ryan, it’s been a whole week and—“

“And nothing. You’ll find out when I’m ready for you to. C’mere.” Ryan’s voice had dropped slightly, a hint of a growl in his words. Michael’s bare feet padded quickly across the cool linoleum of the kitchen, stopping in front of the older man and tilting his head up slightly to look at him. A hand reached up, brushing his cheek lightly. “Recite the safety procedures.”

“The safeword is safeword, if I say it we come to a full stop. If I can’t speak I hum Twinkle Twinkle Little Star for a full stop.” He folded his hands behind his back, keeping eye contact as he continued. “When you ask me how I’m doing, green light means that everything is fine and we can continue. Yellow light means I need a break before we keep going. Red light means a full stop. I’m safe with you, because you’ll listen to me in those circumstances… And because you know exactly what you’re doing, which is why I listen to you.” He nodded slightly, being rewarded with a pat on the head, a hand brushing through his hair gently.

“Exactly correct. So… do you think you’ve been good this week?” And just like that, they were in their roles, dominant and submissive. Master and willing slave. Maybe not the most conventional of professional relationships, but one that worked well for them.

Dropping his gaze finally, Michael nodded. “I got all of my editing done and all of my commentaries and helped Ray with some guides. I even won my match in HUNT.” He glanced up, smiling slightly and seeking approval.

“Beating Gavin at video games isn’t exactly impressive.” Ryan noted dryly, dropping his hand and instead taking a drink of his soda. “Let’s go to the living room.” He led the way without a glance back, the younger man falling into step behind him. When he sat on the couch Michael immediately curled up beside him, lying with his head against Ryan’s shoulder.

“I’ve done my research.” The brunette began, wrapping an arm around the smaller man’s shoulder and stroking his arm lightly. “It’s not necessarily dangerous, but there are risks if you move around too much. This isn’t a flogging or a spanking or even a buttplug. This is something more… extreme than that.”

“You could tie me up…” Michael muttered, pressing his face into Ryan’s shoulder.

“You doubt your own ability to be still when I tell you to, then?”

“N-no, not that, it’s just that if it’s easier…”

“I thought you were a good boy, Michael.” Disappointment colored Ryan’s voice and the auburn-haired man felt his cheeks flush.

“I am a good boy! I’ll be still if you tell me to.” He huffed out, flexing his fingers against Ryan’s jean-clad thigh. “I promise.”

“Maybe we should test that.” His arm moved from around the smaller man, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Stand.” Michael got to his feet, standing before him and keeping his eyes on the floor. “Strip.” The next command came, the younger rushing to do as he was told, tugging his clothing away and exposing his pale chest and legs. He hesitated a moment, looking towards the picture window and the street beyond, before pulling off his boxers. Ryan’s hands ran up his thighs and over his hips, around to the small of his back and down again, squeezing his ass. “Now don’t move.” He stood, walking around him, circling him slowly before leaving the room.

Michael stood completely still, cursing in his mind as the middle of his back immediately began to itch. His fingers and toes wanted to twitch and curl up and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to sneeze (and oh, fuck, his mind offered, what if he sneezed while Ryan had a metal rod in his dickhole?). He focused on the kitchen doorway, just able to make out the numbers on the stove clock, watching as minutes ticked by. He wasn’t aware of anything else, in the room or outside, except the passing minutes, which seemed to crawl slower and slower the longer he was forced to stand still.

“You’re twitching.” Ryan’s voice behind him made him jump, a firm, open-handed smack to the back of his thigh pulling a small cry from his throat.

“S-Sorry!” He managed, straightening up and focusing on the clock again, trying not to move into the touch as Ryan’s hand, gentle now, traced over his skin.

“Being still without restraint is an important skill, you know… You don’t show enough self-restraint as it is… Always throwing your little tantrums over the stupidest things.” A hand snaked between his legs, warm fingers brushing his thigh, but Michael refused to move. “You beg me for something, promise you’ll earn it and be good… and then can’t even handle the simple task of holding still.” A warm, large hand cupped his groin, squeezing slightly. “I don’t think you’re ready for this, Michael.”

“I…” He swallowed, clearing his throat and keeping his eyes on the clock. “I am. I promise, sir, I’m ready.”

Ryan pressed into his back, his bare chest against Michael’s bare shoulders, a contemplative hum on his lips. He released the younger man’s cock, moving his hand up his torso and pressing it to his chest. “Your heart is pounding. Anticipation?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Nerves?”

“No, sir.”

“Why not?”

“Because, sir… I know you’ll take care of me.”

“Good answer.” Ryan chuckled in his ear and Michael fought down the shiver that wanted to twist up his spine. He let himself be grabbed, wrists pulled behind his back and held tight as he was marched towards the bedroom. The bed was made up in its usual fashion, with extra pillows piled in the middle of the headboard and the addition of a pair of handcuffs hanging over the frame. Michael let himself be turned and guided into place, his wrists cuffed behind him to the headboard, a small but well-stuffed pillow placed between his bound hands and the wooden frame of the bed, more pillows against his back. “Comfortable?”

“Yes, sir.”

With a nod, Ryan moved his legs into position, stretched out before him and spread slightly. He glanced up once he seemed to have the placement right, getting the smallest of nods from the other man. “You’re not to move from this position until I give you permission to.” Running a hand down Michael’s thigh, he stepped back from the bed, turning away to retrieve something from the dresser.

Although he could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears, he wasn’t nervous. He brought this on himself, of course… and it was a reward. Ryan was very generous when rewarding, just as he was firm when disciplining. And Michael was eager to be rewarded.

The older man turned back around, holding something wrapped in protective plastic coating in one hand, a bottle of lubricant in the other. Settling between Michael’s spread knees and setting the lube on his thigh, he offered a wide smile. “Of course, when I say you can’t move…” Ryan began, Michael’s eyes widening, his heart picking up at double-time. He knew that smile. “I mean you also can’t get an erection.”

That wasn’t part of the deal. It was one thing to be denied the right to orgasm, but denied an erection? That was totally involuntary! What was he supposed to do about it? “Sir, I—“

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Michael?”

He swallowed, started to nod and then remembered that he was supposed to be still. “Yes, sir.”

“Then your next words were going to be ‘Sir, I won’t get an erection,’ weren’t they?” Ryan was stripping away the projective plastic, revealing a thin metal rod, rounded at one end with a fairly sizable sphere at the other.

“Yes, sir, they were.”

“Good boy.” Pouring some of the lube into his hand, the older man carefully coated the rounded end of the rod, going several inches up the length of it. He reached past Michael for the tissue box, drying his hand and nodding. “Now’s where we see just how still you can be.”

Ryan’s eyes were narrowed in focus as he reached between Michael’s legs, gently grasping the tip of his penis and holding him still. He ran his dry thumb over the head once, drawing a small gasp from the younger man, before pressing the lubricated sound to it. He held still, just as still as his submissive, darting a glance upward and meeting wide brown eyes. Michael’s lower lip was caught between his teeth, but he nodded almost imperceptibly—still okay.

Allowing the lubricant to do most of the work, the brunette man slid the sound in. He kept his grip on it loose, letting it penetrate the younger man slowly but steadily, ready to stop it the second anything seemed wrong; a twitch from Michael, resistance along his urethra, the utterance of the safeword were all things that would bring him to a dead stop. None of those happened, however, and Ryan relaxed slightly, letting his head rest on Michael’s chest, hearing his pounding heartbeat through the pale skin.

“You are good…” He murmured, warm breath fanning over the flushed skin. “Such a good boy for me, holding so still…” His tongue darted out, flicking against Michael’s nipple. “Not even getting hard, even though you’re enjoying it. Such a good boy.”

“Y-yessir…” Michael muttered, hissing out a breath as another few millimeters of the rod penetrated him. It wasn’t what he thought it’d be, wasn’t all the way down his dick, in fact as far as he could tell only about two inches of the rod had actually gone inside him though Ryan had lubricated it almost all the way to the spherical end. It was still intense, however, the feeling of cool metal inside him, the mild stretch that seemed somehow more insistent than when he was anally penetrated. He felt split into three warring factions, caught between enjoyment of the penetration, fighting to keep still, and willing himself not to get an erection.

The third battle was one that he was losing, however.

Part of it was the new, intense feeling, something completely different that left him breathless and wanting, as most new, intense feelings did when in the bedroom with Ryan. Part of it was the hand on his dick, gently rubbing the underside of his cock. And most of it was the man above him, pressed close to him and focused so intently on  _him_ , whispering about how good he was, how  well he was doing. Michael didn’t want to disappoint him, didn’t want to stop being good, but it  _felt_  so good…

“Sir, I…”

“I know.” Ryan turned a brief glance towards him, smiling slightly. “Can you hold on just a bit longer? How are you feeling?”

“I-I can, sir. Green light.” And he could, Michael determined, though a light sweat covered most of his torso, his face turning slightly red as he tried not to let himself get hard. He felt the gentle slide, watched as the sounding rod was removed from inside him. Once it was clear of the tip of his penis Ryan let go, setting the rod on the small table beside the bed and quickly re-lubricating his hand.

“You can get hard now.” He whispered, stroking him slowly, drawing a gasp from Michael. When he tried to arch his hips up into the touch Ryan stilled his hand, squeezing the base of his dick lightly. “I didn’t say you could move yet. You’ve been so good this week, don’t start being bad now.”

“Sorry, sir.” Michael squeaked out, squeezing his eyes shut as Ryan resumed stroking him. He cried out when a hot mouth suddenly enveloped the overly sensitive head of his cock, warm, moist tongue flicking once against his slit. Ryan was great at blowjobs to begin with, but he was suddenly so over-sensitive at the head of his dick that the sensation of a tongue there was too much. Michael gasped, flexing his hands against the cuffs. “Sir—sir, please, may I?” He panted, unable to stop the shiver that ran through him when Ryan just barely pulled away.

“You may.” He murmured, lips moving against the head of his dick, hand stroking faster. He closed his mouth over him again, used his tongue to tease the underside and then flicked against his slit again and Michael lost his mind, crying out for Ryan as he came, a shudder twisting up his spine.

He lay panting against the headboard, face flushed and sweaty, eyes mostly closed. He could feel Ryan’s head against his chest again, could feel warm hands on him gently stroking his skin, could hear soft praises and encouragements being spoken to him. All things that relaxed him, brought him down both from the high of his orgasm and the submissive mindset he took on in their scenes. When Ryan reached back and uncuffed his wrists, brought them forward and gently rubbed the skin even though there was no sign of discomfort, Michael offered him a tired smile.

“So… opinions?” The brunette questioned, planting a light kiss to the corner of his mouth, releasing one of his wrists to run a hand through his hair.

“Mmm… I like it.” Michael nodded, slowly sitting up away from the pillows, stretching out and cracking his spine. “The whole don’t get hard thing was kinda different from what I was expecting, but it was great.”

“It’s an easier penetration if you’re not hard. Since it was the first time for both of us, I figured we’d go that way.” Ryan rubbed his shoulders, kissing the side of his neck lightly and drawing him close. “Want to try it with restraints sometime?”

“Fuck yeah. That’s what I was expecting—tied up with you giving me a handjob while there’s a rod inside my dick. I wanna see if it’s more intense that way or this way.” He laughed a little, squirming when Ryan pinched his side.

“Well, I’m glad I defied your expectations. C’mon, let’s get dressed and get some dinner. We’ll put on a movie or something.” He prodded the younger man out of the bed, standing and stretching out. “Also, you damn well better let me know if you have any discomfort.”

“No sweat. I’ll be sure to tell you if it burns when I take a piss or squeeze one out.” Michael snickered, stopping in his tracks when Ryan grabbed his wrist.

“I’m serious, Michael.” His voice was back to the low, growly dominant tone and the auburn-haired man shivered slightly. “It’s not a joking matter.”

“I-I’ll let you know, sir…” He whispered, feeling the grip on his wrist change, loosening and sliding down until Ryan laced their fingers together. He glanced over, smiling slightly and leaning up to kiss the older man’s mouth. “I’m not dumb, quit worrying about me.”

“Easier said than done. Get dressed, I’ll get dinner started.” Squeezing his hand, Ryan let go and headed back for the kitchen.

Michael got dressed slowly, glancing towards the equipment still next to the bed and letting a little shiver of anticipation work its way up his spine. He couldn’t wait for next time.


End file.
